


Дорогие друзья

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Letters, Light-Hearted, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Рейнир остается работать в Финляндии и пишет письма своим лучшим друзьям
Relationships: Reynir Árnason & Lalli Hotakainen & Emil Västerström, Reynir Árnason & Onni Hotakainen
Kudos: 3





	Дорогие друзья

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

Занятная работа — чистильщик. Кругом дым, копоть, из огня вырываются не желающие отправляться на тот свет твари, товарищ прикрывает спину, а родные даже не знают, в какую глушь отправить письмо и сообщить, что дома ждут. И пишут в ближайший штаб, надеясь, что послание дойдет, а получатель будет в состоянии его прочитать.

Рейнир регулярно нарушал покой маленького финского мага на его личном болоте, но был уверен: раз Эмиль этого счастья лишен, то наверняка очень волнуется об оставшихся в Финляндии.

«Дорогие друзья! Как у вас дела? Лалли взяли разведчиком в отряд? Надеюсь, вас никто не ранит.  
Меня взяли на службу, дааа!! В Финляндии и правда можно служить не иммунному! Даже в Кеуруу! У меня просто спросили аттестат мага и отправили на курсы переквалификации. Оказывается, нужно уметь стрелять, и теперь у меня не плечо, а сплошной синяк. Зато мне выделили комнату в казарме! Она тесная, с жестким матрасом, но зато бесплатная. Но я там только ночую, потому что Миккель сказал не оставлять Онни грустить одного, даже если он будет делать вид, что его нет дома».

«Гуляю по чужим снам, финские маги почему-то на это ругаются. Зато перегладил всех духов-хранителей в округе. Ты не представляешь, какие они здесь хищные и милые. Девушки-маги почему-то после этого при виде меня хихикают и иногда зовут выпить чай из какой-то травы. Хожу теперь во снах только к ним, привожу своего пса, все считают его замечательным!»

«За переглаженных зверюшек меня мужчины чуть не побили. Неловко прятаться за человека, который ниже на полголовы. Кажется, то были не хранители…»

«Напрасно я решил, что «попасть троллю в глаз» это пословица: Онни вывез меня с ружьем на окраину, и, ругаясь, учил стрелять по банкам. Не знал, что он умеет. В смысле стрелять, а не ругаться. Когда банки закончились, он сказал «сойдет», мысленно уравниваю до «замечательно». Онни грозиться в следующий раз тренироваться стрелять с лодки. Это вид спорта с Саймы? Мне кажется, что лодка может перевернуться…»

«Дорогие друзья! Долго не писал, потому что простыл, падая из лодки... Пока болел, читал библиотечную книжку, называется «Эмиль из Леннеберги». Не знаю, с кого писали главного героя, но тебе, Эмиль, точно стоит ее прочитать!».

«Сегодня новичков позвали на демонстрацию: матерые охотники показывали, как стрелять на бегу, на скаку, в прыжке, в кувырке, и, кажется, один кинул нож ногой. Почему-то у них все равно шрамы и не хватает пальцев, так что я черчу защитные руны и радуюсь, что быстро бегаю. Говорят, что с моими волосами сойти за куст или сугроб будет сложно и предлагают побриться налысо. Наверное, они завидуют».

«Ха, местные маги думали, что я упаду в обморок от финских ритуалов. Для этого я слишком много времени провел рядом с Лалли. Надеюсь, что не позеленел, когда попросили подержать череп».

«Эмиль, это ужасно! В Кеуруу сахар дороже пороха! Как они выживают?! Написал маме, она прислала посылку со сладостями, фруктами и теплыми носками. Ее письмо залито слезами, но домой ехать боюсь. Кстати, если что — я работаю фермером. Проболтаетесь — никому не жить, я ее знаю».

«Проболтался, что учился на мага-фермера, придумали персональный наряд на поля, две недели изгонял жука с какого-то Колорадо по конспектам и осматривал овец. Просили остаться, но это будет фиаско. Не для того я купался с ружьем».

«Рассказал о лодке сослуживцам, смеялись даже не говорящие по-исландски. Сказали, реки патрулирует другая служба, предлагали научить грести по лесу. Эмиль, спроси у Лалли: его кузен из лучших побуждений или издевается?»

«Онни сказал, что решил уйти в фермеры, и уже уговаривает начальство отпустить меня с ним, чтобы не было скучно. Через два дня признался, что это шутка. Он издевается».

«Онни поставил в рамку ваше совместное фото на фоне горящего дома. Лалли нравится их сжигать, или дом сгорел случайно?

Хотел приготовить традиционное финское блюдо, но каждый раз получалась черная сажа! Пытался три раза. Потом пришел Онни и сказал «отличное мямми». Мама сетует, что не сможет прислать домашней рыбки — пограничные кошки принимают по запаху за троллей».

«Получил письмо из Норвегии. Почему-то у Сигрюн одинаковое лицо гордого добытчика на разных фото — рядом с трофейным пулеметом, убитым гигантом и Миккелем».

«Вчера наш отряд попал в засаду, а потом появилась большая злая сова. Охотники говорят, что с их стороны все выглядела так, будто тролли сами себя от горя порвали и умерли. Эмиль, скажи Лалли, что его кузен крутой!».

«Онни сказал, что в Швеции очень опасно, и в Муре, прямо в вашем доме, на него напали три чудовища и едва не лишили уха! Даже показывал шрам. Эмиль, будут осторожен!»

Тетя Сив умиленно вытерла слезинку и взялась переводить на шведский очередное письмо.


End file.
